Fated to Love You
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: In this life, they are Kendall and Logan, best friends to bandmates to lovers. In the next, they are Chad and Tanner, strangers living totally different lives. But somehow just somehow, they still manage to find their way to each other. Oneshot. Kogan slashy. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: it's a new style I'm trying out, so do give some comments on whether this kind of writing is fine (because I really feel it's kind of weird-ish). haha Kogan still though, don't be fooled by the names. Enjoy!**

"That'll be 3 dollars sir."

Chad pauses the game on his phone momentarily to pull up some spare charge from his pocket and takes his latte from the half-asleep barista. _Not that I can blame him, it's too early to even be awake right now. _

Sure, his job pays well (as well as an uneducated man can make anyway), but waking up every day at 2 am for his shift at the bar can seriously take a lot out from a man. Yawning, the brunette makes his way to the bar downtown holding his latte in one hand, chocolate eyes still half-closed. So closed in fact, that he rams straight into another person. His latte spills (unfortunately) over the other party, eliciting a yell and muttered curses.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry – " Chad looks up, horrified, into green eyes. Really _really_ familiar green eyes.

(– green eyes boring into chocolate ones determinedly, green eyes shining with happiness and joy, green eyes filled with sorrow, green eyes conveying so much love and affection –)

_He knows those green eyes. _

_Even though he has never met a blonde with startling green eyes before._

-/-

Fully engrossed in the stock market reports, Tanner stares resolutely at his phone as he walks to his car parked a few blocks down from his office. It's no wonder then that he feels surprise when he smacks into another boy, feeling something hot run down his chest.

Cursing under his breath, it's red hot anger he feels next, his white button-up probably ruined. Opening his mouth to yell, he stops short as he glances down and sees a head of messy raven locks –

(– running his hands through the mop of spiked up black hair, single lock of hair hanging over chocolate eyes that he longs to sweep away, raven hair splayed over his chest –)

Anger melts away to familiarity.

_He knows that head of hair. Loves it, even._

_Even though he's sure he doesn't know any brown-eyed brunettes._

-/-

"Dude, just call him. Stop staring at that piece of paper. It's weird, even from you."

Chad alternates from staring at Tanner's phone number to glaring at his supposed best friend, who is _totally_ not helpful.

"It's only been a few hours, wouldn't it seem really desperate?"

"But it's true you're desperate."

"Shut up."

Kevin holds up his hands in a surrender gesture before breaking out in a grin, "But hey really, call him man. Who cares if you seem desperate? If you like him, go for it."

_Well, he's right._

Chad heaves a sigh before grabbing his phone with sweaty palms.

"Hey, this is Chad…"

-/-

Tanner waits anxiously outside of the restaurant he picked out. While he and Chad had become fast acquainted through texts, this is their _first_ time out – as a couple. He wants this to be _perfect_, if not for him, then for Chad – he wants this date to work out _so badly_. He wants this man in his life.

"Hey." Chad approaches with a wave, hair coiffed up atop his head. Smiling (probably like a loon), Tanner takes the brunette's hand boldly and leads him into the restaurant –

(– "come on Logie, ladies first", green eyes glittering with humour smacked by a shorter brunette, chocolate eyes shining like diamonds under the strobe lights, "Kendall, try some of my spaghetti, it's really good", arms wrapped around each other slow-dancing –)

Hit by a wave of déjà vu so strong, Tanner takes a while to compose himself. Judging by the look on his date's face, he isn't the only one.

_He's done this before. _

_With the brunette currently at his side. _

-/-

Chad thinks that making the phone call might be his best idea yet. He can't believe how well the date is going right now. It feels like they've known each other for years – which is totally strange, considering they only met each other a few days ago.

Tanner knows the foods he likes – and dislikes, for that matter – ordering food that suits his taste perfectly. Chad on the other hand, brings up hockey as a conversation starter and whaddaya know, Tanner is a _huge_ fan of hockey.

After polishing off desert, the two stumble out into the cold night air, a little intoxicated off each other. Chad _wants_ a kiss to end off the date; he's just not quite sure how to broach the topic.

Turns out he didn't need to. Tanner leans over, sexy smirk and all, green eyes absolutely _glistening_ in the moonlight, and captures his lips with his own –

(– kisses along his collarbone, hot trails of fire blazing across his skin, set aflame by Logan's lips, kisses in brunette hair, along his jawline, "Come on Kendall, stop distracting me!", exploring Logan's mouth with his tongue –)

Tanner and Chad part with a start.

"Kendall?" Chad asks breathlessly.

Instead of replying, Tanner grabs Chad's face and presses kisses onto the lips he finds _so so so_ familiar, mouthing _LoganLoganLoganLogan_ over and over again, all but carving it into the brunette's lips.

"Is that answer enough?" Tanner whispers in brunette hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-/-

They may be _KendallLogan_ in their past life and _TannerChad_ in this one. But no matter what they are, where they are, they'll find their way to each other. They always do.


End file.
